Medical Extractions
by Spockette
Summary: Sheridan is captured by an unknown faction.


Disclaimer: Babylon 5 is the property of Babylonian Productions; Warner Brothers-PTEN. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. The story itself is the property of the author.  
  
Author: Spockette  
  
Rating: R for Violence, Nudity and Sexual Adult Content  
  
Summary: Events set after Ceremonies of Light and Dark and before War Without End. Sheridan is captured by an unknown faction.  
Medical Extractions  
Sheridan slowly regained consciousness. Through a pain filled mist, he tried to see his surroundings. He knew he had been captured and shoved into a waiting shuttle. He fought with the masked brutes, trying to escape but a sharp sting in his arm quickly incapacitated him as the tranquilizer took him over. He had no idea where he was. He felt cold and slightly sick. Blinking several times, his focus returned and he found himself staring at a slate grey ceiling. He tried to move his head around to get a better view. He couldn't move his head much less his arms and legs. He felt tight straps holding his body to the hard surface that he lay on. Even his head was immobilized by a strap that lay across his forehead. He then noticed why he was so cold. He lay there completely naked. He felt vulnerable and exposed.  
  
'Where the hell am I? Where is everybody?' Before trying to call out he paid attention to some of the background noises he heard, hoping for some clue of his whereabouts. A quiet 'beep-beep' sounded in rhythm to his own beating heart. Other than that he heard nothing but silence and the harshness of his own breathing. He didn't feel injured enough to be in a hospital or MedLab somewhere. Where was all the medical staff if he was?  
  
He began to struggle against the straps, trying to loosen them enough to free himself. The strap that held his head still was the only one that yielded to his movements. Craning his head around to see, he looked to be in a small grey room, white cabinets lined the walls. On the counter top to his right there looked to be a few packages and instruments. He couldn't tell what they were. The room's door was to his lower right. Above him hung several bags of IV solutions, some of which were dripping. The line from the solution bags ended in the veins in his right arm and hand. He didn't know how long he had been there but some of the bags were almost empty. To his left he saw several monitors, their wires leading to electrodes attached to his chest. His arms were outstretched and strapped to arm boards that led off of the table where he lay.  
  
He had to break free and get a message to Babylon 5 on his whereabouts. He somehow knew he was no longer on board the station. His struggling set off an alarm on the monitor to his left. Apparently his heart rate had increased. Voices and the sound of footsteps quickly approached and the door to the room burst open.  
  
"Get me outta' here!" Sheridan loudly demanded. He couldn't recognize the three individuals who had entered. They appeared to be human beneath the surgical gowns and masks. One had approached his head and held him still as a female replaced the strap around his head.  
  
"Hold still Captain. You're only going to hurt yourself." she said.  
  
"Where am I? What's wrong with me?" he continued to struggle against the straps biting into his skin. She reached over to the cabinet and withdrew a syringe containing some clear medication. He could see her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What is that? Why are you doing this to me?" She didn't offer any explanation to him as she slid the needle into the IV port, injecting all the medication. A clear oxygen mask was then placed over his mouth and nose. "Wait..." he cried, trying to shake off the hands that held the mask in place. He felt nauseous as he tasted the garlic from whatever they were trying to make him breathe. He tried holding his breath but the IV medication he had just been given made it hard for him to concentrate.  
  
"Breathe!" demanded the male individual who held the mask to his face. Sheridan knew he would eventually pass out from a lack of oxygen but at least he wouldn't give in to them by doing things their way. Not until he found out where he was and why he was here. A breath was forced into his lungs when the pressure was increased in the tubing by a squeeze on the bag holding extra gasses. The lights in the room went dim as he struggled to stay awake. Then he lost consciousness all together.  
"John, Where are you?" A soft voice beckoned him to answer.  
  
"Delenn?" he answered. "I..Idon't know. Are you here?"  
  
Darkness turned to greyness as he tried to shake off the groggy feeling he was having. Was she really there or was it just a dream? Opening his eyes, he found he was still in the same grey room. He was still strapped down tightly and being monitored by the equipment at his bedside. A clear tube had been placed in his right nostril. From what he could see of it, it looked as if his stomach contents were being suctioned out. He must have vomited because the taste of it still lingered on his tongue. He wished that he knew what was going on. He still felt cold but now he felt a sheet over his legs up to his chest. He again tested the bonds that held him there. Weakness had spread to his limbs. The medication he had been given would probably account for that.  
  
"Hey," he shouted, voice hoarse from the tube in the back of his throat. "Anybody there?" he coughed, gagging on the tube. Closing his eyes, he listened for the return of his captors. He heard one set of footsteps approaching the door. The room had to be bugged. It was the female individual. She looked him over, checking his arms and legs to make sure he was secured. She approached his head so he could see her more clearly.  
  
"I told you that you would hurt yourself. Now see what happened?" She lifted the tube in his nose to offer him a better look. "Captain John Sheridan. Don't look so surprised Captain. We know you. We want to help you." Something was dangerously seductive about her voice.  
  
"Help me do what?"  
  
"Don't play games with me. You are going against everything. We need to know how much you know." She reached over to the counter and withdrew another clear tube.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." he said flatly.  
  
She stroked his head down to his chin and placed a finger on his lips. "Tell me about your plans, Captain. Your plans to take over Earth."  
  
He was shocked. "Take over Earth?" he said incrediously.  
  
"We know of your fleet being built. We know of your alliance with the alien governments. Tell me more now!" she demanded, placing the tube in his other nostril.  
  
"No."  
  
She then advanced the tube, causing him to gag on it. He pulled against the bonds but to no avail. She further advanced the tube until it was finally in place. After securing it with tape she injected some air into the tube while listening to his stomach with a stethoscope. He had some difficulty breathing with a tube in each nostril.  
  
"Tell me now and I promise, no more tubes."  
  
He managed to whisper "No! I can't tell you what I don't know." Of course he knew he had an alliance with other races as a part of the Interstellar Alliance and Delenn's new Army of Light. But that was common knowledge. Also he knew of Clark's takeover of Earth Force and the raids on outlying colonies. How did they know of the White Star fleet? He had only a few ships right now. Delenn promised him more.  
  
The female interrogator then proceeded to flush some ice cold water through the newly placed tube in his nose. His stomach knotted up in cramps as the icy water hit his now empty stomach. He moaned as he couldn't curl his body up to keep the cramps at bay. The cramping subsided as she suctioned out the water with the other tube in his nose. She then put the open end of the new tube up in the air above his head so he could watch her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.  
  
"Because my dear Captain, you know too much. We can keep you alive you know. We can kill you and bring you back as many times as it takes. We will find out what you know." She connected a large bag of slushy ice solution to the end of the tubing she held in her hand. "Hope you can breathe underwater, Captain." She released a steady flow from the bag and the cramping began again. She turned to leave him. He knew once his stomach filled with fluids, the fluid would back up into his throat, causing him to strangle on it. Quite possibly he could drown if it entered his lungs. "One more thing..." she turned back toward him, another filled syringe in her hand. "...you need your rest. You look tired." Darkness quickly overtook him again.  
He couldn't breathe. He felt water running down his neck. His head spun, dizzy from the medications he had received. He opened his eyes and coughed, spitting out the fluid that was in his throat.  
  
"Will it stop now, Captain?" He saw she had her hand on the tubing in his nose, crimping it to stop the water flow. He gagged on the fluid as it came out around the tubes in his nose. If they wanted to kill him, he wished that they would get on with it. She placed a tube in his mouth to suction out the fluids in his throat. He could finally breathe. "How about it, Captain? Where is your fleet being built?"  
  
"Up yours!" he managed to croak. She released the tubing, causing the fluids to build and strangle him again. He held his breath as the water flowed from his mouth and nose again. Darkness came more quickly this time.  
He woke, feeling wet all over. Shivering, he opened his eyes. Not only was he wet from the water torture, he had also urinated. The male individual was back above his head, suctioning some of the water from his mouth and throat. He couldn't talk because he held a bite block in his mouth. The suction to the tube in his right nostril had been resumed to clear the water from his stomach. He found it hard to breathe and his breath rattled in his chest. The man at his head inserted a long large airway tube in his mouth. He tried to shake him off but the tube went in anyway. "Hold still, this is for your own good." Water was suctioned from his lungs through the airway tube. He couldn't speak or yell out for the tube had completely occluded his vocal cords. He continued to try to thrash about, hoping to dislodge the tubes. He could hardly breathe. His captor attached the breathing tube to a bag which he squeezed, forcing more air in his lungs. His chest felt sore but it was good to get a full breath of oxygen. The tube was then taped in his mouth. He was then left hooked up to a machine to force air deep into his lungs. He didn't know how long he had lain there, the machine steadily breathing for him. He was freezing from laying in dampness. He closed his eyes and the rhythm of the machines lulled him to sleep.  
"Oh my, what a mess!"he heard her exclaim. She looked down at him with cold, grey eyes above the mask that hid the rest of her face. She glanced at the monitors and checked to see if his breathing tube was secure by a gentile tug. She toweled him off around his face and head, neck then chest. She removed the soiled, wet sheet that covered his lower body. She toweled off his private areas then, causing a shudder to course through his body. She released his legs one at a time to dry the hard table underneath him. He tried to kick at her but they must have given him something to weaken his muscles. His head was released to towel off his wet hair and dry beneath his shoulders. His head was then left unbound.  
  
"Don't try to hurt yourself again Captain. I would hate to have to paralyze you with drugs. Then you couldn't feel anything at all." She ran her fingers down his bare chest to his stomach, then groin area. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sensations that ran up his spine. The beep of the monitors quickened and he felt like he was struggling for breath. The machine that regulated his breath sounded alarms, causing her to stop her gentle fondling.  
  
"You've regained some strength I see. Hopefully enough to breathe." She disconnected the tubing in his mouth that led to the machine. His lungs felt as if they were on fire as he took his first few non-assisted breaths. "Let's give you some oxygen to help you...there." she attached pure oxygen to the tube sticking out of his mouth. His breaths were harsh and irregular, but it was better than being controlled by a machine. "Better?" If only he could speak, he would tell her to go back to hell where she came from. He knew the torture he was enduring was a part of trying to break him into submission so it would stop. He would never give up. The Earth was depending on him-on them all to stop Clark and the impending Shadow war. She went to rubbing his feet and legs while she pulled a clean sheet over them. Then she returned a light touch to his hips and inner thigh, teasing him. It sickened him that she would take advantage of him sexually. He shuddered, his breaths came deep and hard.  
  
"You're so tense, Captain. Relax." Softly, she began stroking him. He tried to block out her ministrations. It must have worked because she stopped saying, "I know what you need." Another syringe was withdrawn from the cabinet and she injected it into his IV line. He tried to grunt out a reply but only a strangled sound was released. She placed a cold hand on his forehead. "Shh...calm down." He gave her a warning look and she withdrew. She moved back to his side where she began to stroke him again. He felt the blood rush to his groin this time and he knew she had given him something to cause it. He was revolted at this form of torture. She reached behind her to open a flat package which she lay on his stomach. He raised his head up some and tried to see what she was doing around the tubes in his mouth and nose. It looked like she had another piece of tubing. There was no doubt in his mind where she would place it. She attached the suction to the tube she now held in her gloved hand. "Come on Captain, Give me what I want." She continued to rub him. He dryly swallowed as she continued. His teeth clenched around the tube in his mouth and he wished that she would stop. His restrained hands grabbed at the air and he tried to shift his body away from her. His breaths became more rapid now, wheezing in the tube. He felt sick again. He felt control slipping away and he screamed in his mind, unwillingly climaxing as his tormentor inserted the tube to withdraw his life fluids. After the violent act was finished, she turned to him tube in hand. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He lay there in horror and she left him in silence.  
He must have fallen asleep. He felt hands on his chest and stomach. Quickly opening his eyes, he saw the two male individuals who had been there when he first came to. The one who had put the tube in his mouth was listening to his chest with a stethoscope.  
  
"His heart is strong. I think he could stand it." He told the other man. They left him alone again to ponder the next cruel experiment. Then, she entered the room.  
  
"Hello again, Captain. They tell me your body is strong. We'll see about that but first," she pulled off the blankets that now covered him. "I need to make sure you don't get all wet again." She opened a tray and proceeded to insert a catheter into his bladder to drain his urine. At first, he thought she would take advantage of him again. Actually, he did have to urinate and it felt good to relieve himself although he had no choice about it. He had been given a lot of IV fluids. She secured the catheter tubing to his left leg with tape and hung the drainage bag over the edge of the table. The other male then entered wheeling in a tray.  
  
"Are you ready to talk, Captain?" she asked seductively. He shook his head a firm 'no'. He still could not speak for the breathing tube. "We'll see about that." They placed a tiny catheter in his right groin that led to an artery in his leg. Then a fine wire fed the catheter into his body and eventually into his heart. He turned his head to watch as an image of his arteries were shown on an overhead screen. He felt his heart flutter as the catheter was fed into his main artery. The oxygen was disconnected from his breathing tube. He lay still as the tubing was at the entrance to his heart.  
  
'If you would only nod 'yes' Captain. All this stops here and now." He defiantly closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "Do it!" she ordered. Pain shot through his chest and shoulders. His arms felt heavy and numb. 'Oh my God! They are going to stop my heart." He was getting dizzy from the pain in his chest. It spread to his back. If he could vomit he knew that he surely would. It seemed all his body functions had been taken over at least once.  
  
"Ok" he heard her say. The pain eased off and he felt better. He took several deep breaths to try and slow his racing heart. She smoothed his sweat dampened hair. "Listen to me Sheridan. You cannot win. Your advisories are stronger than you are. Give up. Tell us your plans so we can avoid disaster. Do it for Earth....and for those on Babylon 5." He looked at her with fire in his eyes. If he could have gotten loose she would have died at his own hands. "No? Well, too bad for you. We will just find out on Babylon 5." Sheridan was blinded with anger and he fought with all his remaining strength against the straps binding him. He wanted to pull the tubes and wires free from his abused body.  
  
"Again!" she shouted. White hot pain coursed through his head and chest, causing him to gasp, unable to catch his breath. He bit at the tube in his mouth and tried to shake the tubes invading his nose free.  
  
"His oxygen level is dropping. Heart rate 165-he's going into V-Fib." Sheridan heard the constant buzzing sound of the monitors signaling his heart had ceased. He couldn't move or breathe as he succumbed to the darkness once again.  
"John!" He heard Delenn screaming his name. Voices, distant and floating. His body was numb with pain. Breaths were being forced into his lungs once again by the machine at his side. The masked woman who stood before him was saying something. What was it? He felt so weak. She stuck his left arm with another needle to place yet another IV line in his vein. Sheridan felt bad. He wished for a quick death and an end to the torture and pain. He would never tell them what they wanted to know. He hoped they didn't act on the threat to go to Babylon 5 to find more torture victims such as Susan or Delenn. He knew they were loyal and would endure just as much as he had.  
  
"It's time Captain." she said, her voice echoing in his head. "The drugs didn't work. Pain didn't work. We could sit here all day and find ways to torture you more. I have a feeling we are getting nowhere with you." She nodded again to the man who guided the wire to his heart. Pain surged through his chest and left shoulder again. The only difference this time is he didn't loose consciousness. She had injected him with a stimulant and combined with mechanical ventilation he was forced to stay awake. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. She attached the urinary catheter to a bag of fluids she had just suspended. Instead of draining his urine, his bladder would begin to fill with the warm solution she had just hung. He began to wonder just how much fluids he had been given and how long he had been there, strapped to the cold hard table. He felt his heart stop, then start again, beat fast then slow. She had disconnected his breathing tube from the respirator at one point. His muscles were too weak and strained to even breathe on his own now. He thrashed about in pain and panic.  
  
"Enough!" She signaled to the man who had been controlling his heart. "Leave us." She reconnected the breathing tube. After a few breath cycles he no longer felt like his chest was going to explode. She left him alone for a few moments until he regained his heart rhythm again. He lay limp, no strength left to fight her anymore. The cath wire was still in his artery but had been secured to his thigh. He could feel his bladder beginning to fill and expand. She pressed down on his lower abdomen. "Yes. You should be feeling pretty full by now, Captain. Are you sure you won't tell me of your plans?" She pulled at the catheter in his bladder causing him some discomfort. His stomach had began to cramp as his bladder was full. He strained, trying to push out some of the fluids or stop the flow. She squeezed the solution in the bag causing severe pain in his lower abdomen. Then she clamped off the flow, leaving what had drained out to stay in his bladder. Sweat popped out on his face and he tried to cough or vomit, he couldn't tell which. More clear fluids were suctioned out of his stomach by the tube in his nose and a suction catheter was inserted in his breathing tube to withdraw more fluids there. She gave him a few extra breaths of air and then suctioned more. He lost consciousness momentarily and awakened as she reconnected him to the respirator. She threw the sheet around him and slightly jumped as the door opened quickly and someone was pushed through.  
  
It was Michael Garabaldi. His face was badly bruised. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were shackled. "My, my, what a lovely pair. Thank you for joining us Mr. Garabaldi."  
  
'Oh no.' thought Sheridan. 'Another pawn in her twisted trap.' Garabaldi's eyes met with Sheridan's as he stood, trying not to trip on his shackled feet.  
  
"Captain! My God! What are you doing to him?"  
  
"Only what he allowed us to do by not following orders. Now I ask you....what are Sheridan's plans concerning Earth Force and President Clark?"  
  
"Hey Lady, I just work here. I don't know nothin."  
  
Sheridan braced himself for the pain that promptly ensued. A male figure entered to pin Garabaldi to the wall as Sheridan struggled on the table.  
  
Garibaldi shouted at her "Let me go! You're hurting him. Oh God! Please stop!"  
  
The torture continued until Sheridan lost consciousness again. Garabaldi was then left in the same room, unable to help him as he was secured to a chair that was bolted to the floor. He stared in horror at Sheridan's body. Tubes and wires covered almost his entire body. Straps held him spread eagled to the table. Multiple IV's flowed to both of his arms at various sites. Equipment monitored his condition, his breath was being controlled by the machine attached to the tube in his mouth. He didn't know why he had a tube in each of his nostrils. One of the tubes looked to be attached to a suction canister. A screen on one monitor showed his heart beating rapidly. A small wire at the artery leading to it also could be clearly seen. His legs and torso was covered by a thin sheet. Another large solution bag hung above his midsection, almost empty, its tubing leading somewhere under the sheet. Sheridan looked deathly pale.  
  
He called out to him. 'Captain!, Captain Sheridan! Wake up!" Garabaldi wondered how much more torture Sheridan could take. "Come on, come on." Sheridan's head moved slightly toward him. One look in his pain filled eyes convinced him that he was on the edge of consciousness. "Hang on, Captain, Hang on!" Garabaldi knew the White Star fleet was locating his signal as he sat there, watching the life slip away from Sheridan. He wanted to say more to him but he knew the room was probably wired. "Don't give up Captain." Sheridan's eyes fluttered open and then closed. His heart rate was rapid and irregular. The female interrogator reentered his room again and shook Sheridan by the shoulders.  
  
"Gee whiz lady, leave him alone. He's practically dead. You've almost killed him." She silenced him with a glance, her hand dangerously close to Sheridan's breathing tube.  
  
"Almost? Just try me." She turned to Sheridan, shaking him again. "Captain, look at me." Sheridan struggled to focus. "Tell me what I need to know. I will then let you both go free. If not, you die and Garabaldi takes your place on the table. I wonder if he is as good as you are." Gararbaldi watched as she placed her hand under the sheet to brush across his genitals. Sheridan grimaced in pain. Just then the door burst open and a male figure entered  
  
"We've been breached! Minbari warriors are everywhere. All our systems are down. There's no way out!"  
  
She turned to Garabaldi. "I guess I won't find out how good you really are, Mr. Garabaldi." She pulled the respirator tubing free from Sheridan's breathing tube, causing spasms to rack through his body. He clearly couldn't breathe by himself without support. His heart rate skyrocketed and became irregular. Garabaldi watched in horror as the monitor flatlined.  
  
The female then pulled a pulse pistol from underneath her gown. After killing the man who entered to inform her they were being invaded she turned the pistol on herself.  
  
"In here! Help!" he shouted, hoping someone would hear him. Sheridan's lips began to turn dusky blue and he stopped struggling. Footsteps ran toward his location as he continued to yell for help. It was a Minbari Ranger. He ran to Garabaldi but he asked him to help Sheridan because he was quickly dying. He gave Sheridan some quick breaths with an Ambu Bag.  
  
Another Ranger entered dragging along Stephen and Marcus. "Oh my God! Captain!" Stephen rushed to his aid, reconnecting the respirator to the breathing tube and massaging his chest with his hands to restart his heart. He looked around the room and found the difibrilator. He grabbed the paddles and attached them to Sheridan's chest. "Clear!" A thump and Sheridan's heart began to beat again. His color was still bluish and he was having muscle spasms. Franklin looked into his eyes and checked the monitors. "Captain Sheridan! Can you hear me!" He began to unfasten the straps holding his body to the table. He unhooked the urinary catheter from the fluid bag and began to slowly drain off the fluids that had been instilled in his bladder. Marcus freed Garabaldi from his restraints. He then approached Stephen.  
  
"What do you want me to do Doc?" Stephen instructed him how to slowly drain the fluid from Sheridan's bladder. It had to be drained in small amounts to prevent bladder spasms, causing him further pain. Stephen unhooked all of the IV lines except one. He took out the tube in his right nostril, leaving the other one to be used later. He slowly removed the wiring and catheter that led to his heart. He instructed Marcus to hold firm pressure on his leg artery for a while so it would stop bleeding. Stephen pressed on his lower abdomen, checking his bladder to see how distended it was. Satisfied that his bladder could drain on its own now, Sheridan was then wheeled out to the White Star for transport back to Babylon 5.  
Franklin worked on Sheridan for a while, trying to stabilize his heart rate. He knew that his kidneys were steadily failing him. The fluid that had filled his bladder had backed up to his kidneys causing serious damage. His lungs had began to fill with fluid from the kidney damage and all the IV fluids he had been given. His weakened body could not handle all the extra fluids. Stephen had removed all of the IV's and started a new one in the back of his left hand. Sheridan lay in a coma, his breathing controlled by the respirator by his side. He had noticed that Sheridan had begun to swell in his feet, legs, hands and face. All the fluids had left his bladder but he had not produced any urine. Franklin could do nothing else for him until they arrived at Babylon 5.  
Garabaldi had never seen anyone endure the type of torture that Sheridan had. Stephen told him that Sheridan hadn't been injured and had no broken bones. He had been medically tortured by controlling his breathing patterns, altering his heart rate and overloading his system with excess fluids.  
  
He had found Sheridan by following an anonymous tip he was being held on a small abandoned moon orbiting Ganish VII. It had been a medical facility previously for sick traders in and out of the colony on the planet. Their trading had decreased so the facility was no longer needed. The persons who had captured Sheridan were not registered anywhere. It seemed they were 'ghosts'; persons with no ID. Usually they turned out to be bounty hunters. They had asked Sheridan about Clark and Earth Force. He had a wild hunch that they were working for Clark.  
  
He entered the room where Sheridan lay, Stephen sat at his side, watching him for a sign of recovery.  
  
"How's he doin'?" he asked.  
  
"Not too good right now. His kidneys aren't functioning to take off the excess fluids in his body. Soon he will become toxic when the wastes aren't being filtered from his blood. I just hope he makes it to Babylon 5." Stephen looked defeated as he checked the bag that should have contained Sheridan's urine, only to find it still empty. Sheridan was deathly pale, several blankets covered his still form. They would arrive back at Babylon 5 in about an hour. Garabaldi just hoped they made it in time.  
Susan watched as the White Star returned from their mission to rescue Sheridan. She knew he had been found and had been tortured and was in critical condition. She had notified Delenn the moment Marcus had contacted her that they were soon to arrive back at the station. She left C&C to meet up with Delenn, who was wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Any word of John's condition?" she asked as Susan approached the entry to the docking bay.  
  
"It's not good."  
  
Marcus was the first to enter the door from the bay, helping to wheel in the stretcher that contained Sheridan. Garabaldi, bruising around his face, pushed the other end. Stephen was giving Sheridan breaths from an Ambu bag hooked to the tube in his mouth. Delenn ran to Sheridan's side and rushed beside the gurney as he was being taken to MedLab. Susan had never seen John this bad before. The pasty complection and swollen eyes told her that he would have a long, hard recovery ahead of him if he made it at all.  
Delenn felt as if she would collapse when she saw the condition Sheridan was in. Running with Stephen and the others to MedLab, she grasped John's hand. It was swollen and cold, almost if he were dead. She waited outside the cubicle where she watched Franklin hook John's body up to various machines and monitors. Stephen worked furiously to save him. Tubes exited his nose and mouth. Garabaldi offered to stay with her a while and she was glad that he did. It was comforting to have someone there to take her mind off of the sight before her.  
  
Finally, Stephen exited the room, looking tired and worn. "He's not a pretty sight, but at least he's stable for now. He's on a dialysis filter to clear the wastes from his system and he's been given a large dose of diuretic medications to help clear the fluid out. He's in a coma right now which is probably for the best. He's been through a lot in the last four days."  
  
Delenn rose from her seat, looking at the door to his room "May I..?"  
  
Stephen replied "Sure"  
  
She left Stephen and Michael outside the room, talking. She walked up cautiously to Sheridan's bedside. He was pale and sickly, face and hands now only slightly swollen. The tube in his nose was draining clear fluids from his stomach. A breathing tube was taped in place to his mouth and she heard the machine as it pumped oxygen into his lungs. An IV slowly dripped an electrolyte solution into his depleted body. His blood was being filtered by a small pump at his bedside. Twin catheters embedded in his upper right chest pulled out the blood then replaced it. This took the place of his kidneys for the time being. The small amount of urine in his bedside drainage bag was dark and bloody. She placed a hand on his chest near his rapidly beating heart. His skin was cold and clammy.  
  
Leaning over she took hold of his left hand and whispered in his ear, "John, Please wake up. I...I don't know if you can hear me." Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Susan. "Oh Susan! What are we to do now? He is the glue that holds us all together. If he should die..." she began to sob uncontrollably. Susan took her by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me Delenn. John is not going to die. Not right now. Keep talking to him. He knows you are here. He has a job to do. He's going to make it."  
  
Delenn looked back to Sheridan's still form. She pulled the blankets further up on his bare chest to keep him warm. Reaching under the blankets to take his hand again she continued. "John, Please come back to us. You're needed so much. I....I...Love you."  
Sheridan felt cold and sick. His upper and lower stomach hurt where the fluids had unnaturally expanded his stomach and bladder. He couldn't open his eyes or move. Was it really Garabaldi he had seen or was it another cruel trick to coax him to talk. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and his heart raced, pounding in his head and chest.  
  
'Where am I now?' he wondered.  
  
Voices floated in and out of his consciousness. One was saying something about not giving up. Then darkness and silence. Not even his heart could be heard. Pain shot through his chest again with a loud thump. His ears rang out with each beat of his heart. Other voices came to him in bits. "How is he, Doc.?" Straining to hear, the rest was lost to him. Then he heard Delenn's soft voice "John, please wake up." and another voice. Susan's "...job to do" Then he heard the sweetest words he had heard in a long time. "I love you" To that he tried to open his eyes again.  
Delenn sat for a long time at his side. Watching him as the air was forced in and out of his lungs by machines. Fluids were suctioned from his breathing tube and the medical staff frequently checked him. Sheridan had not moved since he had arrived at Babylon5. She rubbed his hands and fingers, wishing for the swelling to subside. He began to shiver from the fever that was currently attacking his body. She placed another blanket on him. It was then she noticed the flicker of his eyelids.  
  
"John?!" There it was again. "Stephen, come quickly!"  
  
Franklin rushed in "What is it?" ready for action. She pointed to his head, "Watch!" His lids parted ever so slightly. A hint of hazel peeking through.  
  
"Captain?" Stephen placed a hand on John's forehead, peering into his eyes.  
  
Delenn grasped his hand, "John?" She felt a faint movement in his fingers as he tried to squeeze her hand.  
He found it hard to fully open his eyes. Bright lights were in his face. Familiar voices called his name. Blinking out the fog in his head, the first thing he saw was the tubes in his mouth and nose. He panicked, struggling for air. Hands held him still, gentle words and caresses.  
  
".....back on Babylon 5. You're OK Captain. Just relax. You're in Medlab. Your body is weak right now. Let the machine breathe for you."  
  
He saw Stephen over him and slightly to his left was Delenn, tears flowing from her eyes. He felt her hand in his and he knew he would be OK."  
After a whole week spent in Medlab, Sheridan was restless. He was ready to get back to work. Delenn had been his constant companion, helping him relax and focus when he struggled to breathe as the respirator was slowly disconnected. His kidney function had returned although he had a rip- roaring kidney and bladder infection. He hated to even go to the bathroom, it burned so badly. His back and stomach ached from all the abuse he had endured. Stephen had kept him locked in Medlab. He still had to take strong antibiotic pills, not only for his kidney infection but for the pneumonia he developed from the fluids that had backed up in his lungs. His chest hurt when he moved around from all the coughing fits he had.  
  
He lay in his bed in Medlab thinking of Delenn and their relationship when she suddenly appeared in the doorway, bringing his slacks, sweater, socks and shoes to him.  
  
"May I escort you to your quarters, Captain?" She asked as she placed the items on the foot of his bed.  
  
"You mean I can go now?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. But I have some strict orders for you. As your newly appointed caretaker, I will be directly responsible for your health and well being. Stephen has put me in charge of you." Sheridan's mouth was open but no words were coming out. Frustrated, he then closed his mouth, glaring at her. He then couldn't help but smile.  
  
She helped him with his clothes as he was still weak.  
  
Stephen entered to give him his medications and orders to 'rest and plenty of it'. Susan was holding down the station in his absence. No major incidences had occured while he had been incapacitated.  
  
Delenn walked with him slowly down the hall to his quarters. When they entered, she ushered him to his bed where she helped him take off his shoes and lay down. He was grateful for her to help him and knew it was a Minbari custom to help others in need. He smiled at her as she gently lay her hand across his cheek.  
  
"Sleep, Captain." She stroked his forehead and hair. Finally warm and content, he closed his tired eyes.  
Delenn watched as Sheridan fell asleep. His features relaxed and she covered him with the blankets on the bed. He looked more at ease now that he was back in his own quarters. Delenn knew some of the long road ahead for them. The upcoming darkness, the coming of Shadows. But for now, the only thing she knew was her love for John. She lay beside of him, placing her hand on his chest to feel his now steady heart beat. She fell asleep too, wrapped in the warmth of him just knowing they were the right ones in the right place at the right time. Nothing could be better than that. 


End file.
